<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got what It Takes by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217467">Got what It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque'>Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2P!RadioDust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P!RadioDust, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, this is shameless and makes no sense, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think you got what it takes?”</p><p>Or, rather, why the fuck did i write this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2P!RadioDust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got what It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I don't know too much on 2p!Angel's personality so I absolutely got it wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t every night Angel was in this type of mood. And it wasn’t that Alastor didn’t enjoy it, he did. But it was fucking torture. The spider held a smile as he leaned against the headboard, arms both folded over his chest and stomach as he watched the buck kneeling on the bed by his feet. Alastor’s ears were dipped back, his eyes blue and wide trying to figure out the other’s next move. His hands were clasped together behind his back, untied but he knew the rules. Angel loved to see how much restraint the buck had and testing that. Not giving him what he wanted if he broke those rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a staring match until Angel broke the silence with a snort, moving a stocking clad foot to nudge at the growing tent in the radio demon’s slacks, “Seriously? I haven’t even done anything and you’re already getting hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered and arched his hips into the light touch, “I, can’t help it… The way you’re looking at me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel simply hummed and tilted his head to the side, watching the red hue on the buck’s face continue to burn and grow as he pushed the soft pads of his feet against his bulge. Alastor closed his eyes and sighed through his parted lips, taking whatever he could get under that analysing stare he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, Mon Angie,” he breathed, that shake prominent in his voice, “At least tell me what you’re planning tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?” Angel spoke, before pulling back his foot, watching as blue eyes fluttered open and looked back at him, “I guess I can tell you a little. I want you to watch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s ears flickered trying to think of what exactly he was going to be watching. Angel leaned down to run his hands from his ankle and slowly up along the black nylon of his stockings before reaching the hem, hooking his fingers and pulling them higher up his long legs, until they were fixed snug against the highs of his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor swallowed but watched, eyes flickering down when he caught a slight glimpse up the arachnid’s skirt but when Angel noticed he smiled and pressed his legs together to hide the view from the other who gave a small huff. Angel ran his hands up along his sides, feeling and working himself up to confidence to continue taking his steps in teasing Alastor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to watch me,” his hands came up to run over his bust, “imagine it’s you, getting me hot and bothered,” he popped one of the buttons of his coat to allow more of the fluff to peak through as he pushed down the fabric just a little, “you loved my chest so much, everyone does. But you’re by far the most fascinated by it. You wanna touch it, dollface? You wanna spend all the time you want squeezing and groping until I'm an absolute mess for you? Y’know, i wasn't as sensitive as i am now until you got your hands on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel inhaled deeply and bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke again, “Imagine how good it’d feel if you let loose a bit, get a little bit more handsy with me. Grab me on my knees,” he visibly bit his bottom lip before running his hands under his fluff to fully expose his bosom from his clothes, the collar bunching under as he pushed it up, “have you ever thought what it’d feel like to fuck my tits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor audibly moaned at that, pressing his legs together as he watched the way the other coyly squished his chest in his upper hands, he’d be lying if he never had. But he knew there was no way in all of hell the demon would let that happen. Thought of how soft it’d feel to have his cock enveloped in that blissfully warm abyss of fluff. That adorable way Angel always went red around the bridge of his soft nose, eyebrows knitted in concentration when he sucked him off. Those fantasies always ended with him painting Angel’s face white when he came, making a sticky mess of his tits and that surprised expression like the first time when he had finished on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel saw that and it caused that heat in his stomach to burn hotter, sitting up better on the bed rather than leaning against the headboard now, his voice dropped low as he whispered, “You wanna fuck my tits? You wanna see how it feels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel just snickered a laugh at that before shifting to sit on his knees and leaning close to the blue demon, his chest was a few inches from his face as he spoke, “Nah, I don’t think i’ll let you. You wanna touch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Alastor shouted out, claws digging into his wrists to hold himself from reaching out but did nothing to stop himself from leaning forwards only to have Angel pulled back to plop back onto his tailbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor whined loudly and sighed, “Angel, cheri, please, let me touch you some way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what? You wanna undress me?” he watched at the other and how he nodded, “You wanna strip me of these clothes, feeling every curve as you run your hands over my body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna kiss you,” he cooed, “I wanna. I wanna kiss you all over my Angel, everywhere. Please, grant me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he moved forwards Angel quickly stuck out his leg, foot pressing into his chest, “I’m a big boy Al, I can undress myself. Oh don’t give me that look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor gave him a heavy pout, his ears now laying flat against his head and he slumped in his position. But still stayed put kneeling before his lover, claws digging deeply into his wrists behind him. He watched the other bite the tips of the fabric at his fingers, pulling off each glove before dropping over the edge of the bed, stretching his fingers and humming before going down to each button that was left holding his coat together. Once unbutton he pulled it down his shoulders and down his long arms before tossing it down next to Alastor and where he kneeled. He sat up on his knees and grabbed the hem of his black miniskirt, watching the other as he watched intently at his hands. He arched his back as he pulled it down the curve of his ass and down his legs, kicking it away with a quick jerk of leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was now clad in just hisblack stockings and  lace patnies, he made sure to wear the pastel blue bikini cut he had gotten for a birthday surprise for the buck, knowing the sentiment was what he loved more than how he looked wearing them. Laying back against the pillows he swallowed and spread his legs, running his hands along his inner thighs and travelling up to the junction of his hip and legs. Alastor’s gaze was transfixed on the way the spider’s cock was already straining against the fabric of the panties, absolutely dying to get a taste. There was nothing more he enjoyed than getting his mouth on Angel, eagerly swallowing him down or plunging his tongue as deep as he could, getting the man to squirm and actually chirp, until he couldn’t take enough and would have to tangle his hands in blue locks and literally pry the deer off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor shifted to spread his legs more, growing more uncomfortable as his own erection pressed against his slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you poor little bambi, i’ll grant you this; you may strip, but you’re gonna go right back to sitting there on your knees, hands behind your back, and if you touch your cock i’ll stop all of this,” Angel spoke merciful and Alastor’s ears perked up at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, messily and quickly removed his clothes, not caring where they landed all he knew he was dying in the confines of his dress shirt and slacks. Alastor let out a moan when the cool air hit his heated scarred skin, his cock twitching once free from his slacks. But he couldn’t bask in it for long as he remembered the latter part of the earlier statement. He crawled back, sitting a little closer than before, and took his place again. Hands shakily holding one another behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck… Alastor shuddered at that. Angel had quickly learned early on in their relationship that one of the man’s biggest weaknesses was praise, and always made sure to manipulate that whenever he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was settled Angel hummed to grab his attention fully again. His mismatched eyes locked with blown pupils of blue ones, and he licked his lips. He ran one of his hands along the front of his panties, mewling a sigh at the contact and dropped his head back. He continued the action a few more times before he grumbled in his own mind: alright these have to come off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother to take his time taking the panties off, simply throwing them somewhere to be found later before settling back with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you,” Angel purred when he saw the other staring at his standing member, “You’re drooling without even doing so. Y’know i always found it amusing. I’m paid to get on my knees, but I think you’re more cock hungry than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see it but Alastor’s blue tail was tucked between his legs, and he closed his eyes to try and calm his breathing and settle that fire in his gut. But the spider called him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said eyes on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor opened his eyes to the sight of Angel lazily stroking his cock, an almost bored expression on his face. Blue eyes watched the slow pumping. Watching as Angel would slowly twist and circle his wrist along his shaft and run his thumb along the tip and smearing the beading pre-cum around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how long are you gonna,” Alastor swallowed and pressed his thighs together, “T-tease me like this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I wanna, “ it was blunt but true. Angel loved this control he had over one of the most powerful demons that weren’t an overlord. He relished in it, “But if you’re getting bored…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A free hand disappeared under one of the pillows before grabbing a purple bottle of lube, and Alastor’s toes curled watching the other man coat his long fingers in the goo. He leaned forwards as he watched those fingers drop down, reaching under and around one of his thighs so Alastor could watch as he teased himself by circling his middle finger against that ring of muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t let myself enjoy myself like this for a while, it’s hard to admit it but it’s hard,” Angel grunted as he breached himself, “After all, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> being filled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor was breathing through his mouth, lungs heaving as he watched. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and plunge two of his own fingers deep inside the other. He knew his body so well, he knew all the right places to hit, he could easily get the man down to low groans and chirping. Oh how he wanted to hear those so badly. But he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel’s head fell back. Two hands held his legs apart while his fourth helped hold himself open while he added a second finger, “Oh, fuck I missed this, but it’s never enough. It’s never enough y’know? I hate it. Fingers are just never enough. Oftentimes you just need a buck to ride, to fill you up until you’re satisfied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor moaned, his claws were drawing blood. The crimson life dripping down and a few droplets stained the duvet below him. He tightened his jaw. He hadn’t even noticed his antlers splintered out a few extra branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel took a moment to thoroughly abuse his prostate, forcing his fingers as far as they could reach and rubbing circles along the nerves, drawing soft breathless chirps from his lips. He continued to fuck himself on two of his fingers before lifting his head back up and adding a third, moaning out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just not enough…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-en let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one to fill you!” Alastor pleaded, cock leaking and dripping down his shaft, he was so painfully hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want that?” Angel breathed, “You wanna come over here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mount </span>
  </em>
  <span>me? You wanna try and fill me up? You think you got what i ne-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Alastor flat out growled this time, causing the teal hued spider to catch a moan in his throat as a shiver ran down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel bit his lip,never topping the flick of his wrist and growing braver as he spoke, “Do you? Do you have what I need? You wanna come over here and prove it? You wanna come over here and fuck me till all I can think about is you? Fucking wreck my body until only you can use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel’s head fell back, eyes closing as he entered dangerous territory, goading the buck on, “C’mon, don’t you wanna fuck me into your bae, make me your doe? Have me cumming on your cock?” he bit his lip hard letting slip something he would deny later, “Do you wanna cum so deep inside, fill me up so good, you wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s cock twitched at that, those threads of restraint quickly fraying and snapping. His voice was low, “Careful….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Angel purred, “You wanna have me take that seed of yours, have me claimed? Wanan see me stuff full inside and out? Tote me around with the impossible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s ears were perked up on end and his gut tensed, and he flat out </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” Angel moaned, Satan himself he forgot what he was babbling on about, focusing on his fingers and the way they jabbed into his prostate with each flick of his wrist, “Think you got what it takes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Cheri forgive me…” Angel couldn’t even hear the words, he was so caught up in his own pleasure he didn't have time to register the shift in the bed and the hand on his wrist yanking it out of the way, and in a moment Alastor was buried to the hilt inside the spider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nnGHK!” Angel choked, eyes widening as he was filled, “A-Alastor what the fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor buried his lips into the other’s soft collar bone, “I, got what it takes… Cheri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel couldn’t speak before his upper wrists were grabbed and used as leverage as Alastor wasted no time in starting an eager rhythm, his blueberry ears flickered at the blissfully tight heat around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always,” he breathed heavily, “feel so good, Angie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lower hands gripped at Alastor’s own wrists, walls clenching each time his nerves were rammed against, ‘“D-don’t call me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, instead bit into his bottom lip and continued to cant his hips into Angel’s own. Fuck Angel couldn’t think right now, he was so close, too close already but instead of reaching down to stroke himself his hands tightened around Alastor’s wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, fuck, Al, i’m, gonna cum, already,” Angel’s legs twitched and his claws curled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor swallowed, grounding his hips as best he could before he spoke, taking in earlier statements, “Cum then, cum while I'm buried inside of you. Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that which sent Angel over the edge, his eyes squeeze shut and while one set of hands dug bruisingly into Alastor’s darkened wrists his others stretched out as he came over his stomach, he cursed out a string of profanity and his head dropped back limp. But Alastor didn’t stop instead he pulled out and flipped Angel onto his chest, holding his hips up as his legs were still twitching before he mounted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-al wait, i got-” Angel’s words were broken out as he keened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor leaned over Angel and shoved two of his fingers into his mouth and nuzzled the back of his neck, “As earlier, forgive me Cheri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel drooled over the fingers in his mouth as he was roughly fucked into, his eyes cloudy and his thoughts blanked and only focused on the other’s cock pistoning in and out of him. He could feel himself getting hard again, both a blessing and a curse in having your lust heightened in hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me up, fuck me up,” he muttered out, each thrust inside of him he could feel low in his gut, and he loved it. He loved the weight of Alastor on his back fucking him thorugh his orgasm only to have him get hard again, already begging for another climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s full weight was on him, bringing down blue nails to carefully rake into the back of Angel’s thighs, sputtering out as he humped into him, “Can I claim you? Can I have that? Can I? I want that so badly, I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arachnid mewled low in his throat, reaching down to sloppily jerk at his once more aching cock. He always felt so full with Alastor, the way he split him open with all his weight, the way he would huff into his ear as he begged to him that sent a spark down his spine into the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alastor didn’t get a response though he pulled back and gave a shallow sigh, he couldn’t wait for an answer so he did what his animal instincts told him to, “Fu-fuck, i’ll make, you my doe, cheri, it’s true, I wanna breed you, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, hu-hurry up!” Angel finally spoke, he could feel his balls tighten as he pumped himself, fingers digging into the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-” Alastor choked before bottoming out as hard as he could, moaning out himself as Angel tightened around him when he spilled his seed onto the bed below them. He himself came hard in Angel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon below him chirped shakily as he was held flush against the buck’s hips, shuddering as he felt the other’s seed drip down the back of his thighs still buried inside of him. Alastor slowly ground his hips, his tail wagging happily as he rode out his orgasm, Angel milking his cock through it. He dropped himself down so he could nuzzle his nose between the other’s shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment or three Angel squirmed and elbowed at the radio demon, “Alastor get off, you’re getting fucking heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please a little longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I need a smoke and you also broke the one rule I gave you, you don’t get cuddles,” Angel grouched at him but there was a loud static that filled the air covering a melancholic violin, causing him to sigh heavily, “Just, let me get on my back at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor pulled back, spready Angel cheeks when he slowly pulled out, watching the string of cum that followed his retreat before running his thumb over the man’s abused hole. Getting a slight bat of hand at him. Once Angel was settled on his back Alastor happily nuzzled up into the man’s fluffy chest, that bambi tail swaying like a dog the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel had his hand rested on the man’s head, holding a lit cigarette in his other as he took a drag, savoring the silence until the buck broke it, looking for his reassurance he craved, “Love you Angie, mon Angie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel looked at him before glancing off away, exhaling smoke from the side of his mouth, “Yeah… You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel? I have a question abou-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not talking about that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nobody judge my kink. I'm kinkshaming myself enough.<br/>I wanna write another fic of these two with /that/ kink as the focus because Alastor is going to be bringing it up again much to Angel's shame.</p><p>anyway, what're the cool kids doing? Commenting? Kudo-ing? i dunno</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>